


Scream

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Untouched, F/M, Fear Play, References to Sex, Young Dean Winchester, getting turned on by scary movies, references to orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: Dean tells us the real reason he loves “All Saint’s Day” as much as he does.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/You
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251005
Kudos: 15
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> @spnkinkbingo prompt: Fear

“What’s your favorite scary movie?” she asked one night.

I had to bite my tongue from outright telling her then and there that my life was a scary movie.

I made something up. She was so excited to talk about it, though. She went on and on about “All Saint’s Day” because it was her favorite.

“I mean, I like a lot of scary movies, but that franchise is the bomb!”

Since then, I’ve rewatched every single one of them like a hundred times each. I like that the good guys always win in the end, but I _love_ the memories they bring.

She would get so worked up, vibrating and wet. You know how it was back then when you were young and eager for more, more, more and everything felt like the first time and you were just right on the edge always?

Fuck, she was _that_ personified.

She was always ready, always _right fucking there_. Once, all I had to do was blow on her pussy and she came, back arched off her parents’ couch and a silent cry on her lips before I ever got my mouth on her – untouched, so gorgeous.

And she tasted good. Better than anyone before or since.

She’d curl into my side as the movie progressed, gripping my t-shirt in her hands, let me wrap my arm around her shoulder. Before the thing was even over, she’d be climbing over my lap, pulling her panties to the side to sink down onto me with a weighted sigh. I’d have to be quick about the condom because she was ready to run after the third big scare.

Finally, I got it down, though. I could read her patterns after two weeks of hanging out in her parents’ basement. Just in time for Dad to finish the case, no closer to Yellow Eyes.

Those were the days, but I’ll always have the memories and the movies to look back on.


End file.
